The present invention relates to improvements in the construction of a frame of a digital clock, and more particularly to the construction of a frame of a digital clock which comprises very few parts and which enables the assembling of the digital clock to be very simple.
The frame of a digital clock of the prior art comprises a number of parts made of metal sheets and the like which must be assembled together by means of a number of set screws or caulking thereby requiring troublesome operations and a high cost of production.
The present invention aims at avoiding the above described disadvantages of the prior art frame construction of the digital clock.